Harry Potter: Year Six
by Evening light
Summary: With the prophecy, guilt, and just being a teenager on Harry’s mind. Harry’s sixth year is not going to be easy. *OoP Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Night

It was five days into the summer holidays, Harry Potter the neighbourhood "scoundrel" as many called him, was walking through the streets surrounding Privet drive despite the torrents of rain. Rather appropriate weather he thought to himself. it was amazing how well the storm resembled his mood, depressed. Harry Potter could not stop believing that every death; disappearance or attack that Voldemort made were in someway his fault. especially Sirius'. Harry couldn't believe that he had ignored all warnings and brought his friends into danger and ultimately caused the death of his godfather, the closest person to a real father that he remembered.  
  
His once vivid and lively emerald green eyes now spoke of a fifteen (almost sixteen) year old boy who had seen and experienced too much pain in his short life. It was almost as though he had shut down, he stopped caring about anything, and though there was still a small spark of hope in his eyes it was slowly diminishing every day. Harry had stopped caring about how his relatives (the Dursleys.ugh) treated him, he no longer protested the backbreaking work, meagre food portions, and basic neglect. He simply did not care anymore. He had not written a letter to Remus and the Order as promised, why bother? It seemed as though Remus might be getting frantic almost every 2 hours another letter would come from him, but each time Harry would send the owls back, letter unopened.  
  
Harry sighed aloud and pushed his hands into his oversized pockets of his huge jeans as he thought. 'It isn't fair why does everything happen to me! All I've ever wanted was to be normal is that too bloody much to ask. I hate this I'm sick of it, I'm sick of liv-' BANG, what sounded like a large amount of simulanius 'pops' was resounded throughout the neighbourhood. And with it came a group of about 10 people all in forest green cloaks with the Phoenix emblem stitched on.  
  
Upon registering this fact Harry turned and started to walk away deeming it unimportant along with everything else in the world. A few of these people began to look around asking questions like "Where is he?" or "I wonder what could be the matter." Until someone yelled loudly "HARRY!"  
  
Ahhhh it seems he had been spotted, oh well doesn't matter. "Harry? Wait up! What are you doing? You should be inside it's pouring." Said the same voice, which he now recognised as belonging to Remus Lupin. Harry dismissed it (once again, unimportant to him) and continued to despite that more people were now calling for him to stop.  
  
Harry heard quick footsteps coming up behind him and then felt someone grab his shoulder and roughly turned him around. "Harry! Didn't you hear us?" Harry continued to star blankly at him, not reacting to the worry in Remus' voice. Once again he turned away and continued to walk, leaving a rather shocked and bewildered werewolf behind.  
  
"Harry get back here right now! Why haven't you been writing us every three days like I told you to?" he admonished, only to be ignored by the raven- haired child. Although Harry kept up his aloof appearance he was really seething inside 'How dare they question me, what right do they have to boss me around' a now quite confused and angry Remus ordering "Harry, get your butt back here this instant and answer me", interrupted his thoughts  
  
Something inside Harry snapped, days of hiding his emotions crumbled down and exploded out "WHY? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I? YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS YOU'RE NOT MY RELATIVES AND YOU'RE NOT MY GAURDIANS! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I'M JUST THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, YOUR SAVIOR, DEFEATER OF DARK LORDS TO YOU PEOPLE! I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT, SICK OF YOU PEOPLE CONTROLING MY LIFE, TELLING ME WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! NONE OF YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME; I COULD GO GET MYSELF KILLED RIGHT NOW, AS LONG AS I FULFILLED THAT BLODDY PROPHECY FIRST! SO YOU KNOW SCREW IT, YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE, JUST SOLVE THE PROBLEM BY YOUR DAMNED SELVES INSTEAD OF A KID WHO HASN'T EVEN SCHOOL YET!"  
  
Every one of them starred at Harry in shock, even Moody had both eyes glued toward him. Most of them had never heard Harry raise his voice, hell he rarely even got angry (except when Snape, Malfoy, or Umbridge were involved) and almost none had ever heard him curse once, even as a whisper.  
  
Then Harry abruptly spun away from them and stormed in the opposite direction. And Dumbledore finally found his voice "Harry wait! Of we care about yo-"  
  
"Shut-up!" Harry practically whispered, but they all heard and were taken aback at how easily he confronted a person who was considered to be the most powerful light wizard living. "Why should I believe a word you say professor. You have done nothing but lie and keep secrets from me for my whole life. If any of you had truly cared about me you would have never permitted me to stay with those people I call relatives; especially knowing how they treated me. How am I protected when I don't even feel safe in a place I should call home!"  
  
"But Harry, listened to reason-" Dumbledore tried again.  
  
"No! For once you listen! I'm sick of being your little tool for getting rid of 'bad' people. Guess what? Your tool just broke, and can't help you anymore, better go find someone else to make their lives miserable! You know what why don't just kill me yeah that a good idea I'm of no use to you anymore." Harry then brought out a switchblade from his sleeve and offered it to them. No one took it. He scowled and walked towards Remus who seemed to have a few tears in his eyes, actually many of the people did, some had even fallen down the cheeks of a few people. "Hello Werewolf, you know I'm quite surprised your not jumping at this chance, I mean I am the cause of all your misery aren't I. It's because of me that you're the last marauder. Lily and James Potter both died for me, because of me. because of a prophecy about me. They would still be alive if it weren't for me. Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, he wouldn't have had to live in hell for 12 years, if it weren't for me you'd probably be sitting around somewhere telling jokes with them, wouldn't you? You would never have spent twelve lonely years by yourself if I hadn't been born. So go ahead Remus, last of the marauders because of me, if anyone has a reason to want me gone it's you." Harry flicked out the blade, and offered the handle to Remus who now had tears streaming down his face. However he still didn't take it.  
  
Suddenly Snape's voice rose above the rain "That's really pathetic Potter, even for a Gryffindor, can't do it yourself so you're trying to convince us to for you."  
  
Harry turned to Snape; "Still hiding behind Dumbledore are you Snape? I bet you'd love to see me die, to get rid of the thing you despise so much. You'd never have to see that face ever again, the one that reminds you so much of your worst memory. Just remember Snape (spat the name out like some vile piece of food) that I am not my father, and no matter how much we may look alike we are two different people. Here y'go Snape, your dream come true." And with that Harry turned the blade towards him and stabbed himself in the stomach. Harry looked up to their pale faces and muttered what he believed to be the best last words possible "Fuck off, everyone." 


	2. 

I don't know why but that chapter was really fun to write Why do I always forget these things!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing belonging to the series or other authors, I am not receiving any money in return for this(  
  
This counts for all future chapters and stories on Fanfiction.net Thanx a lot and please Read and Review  
  
Evening light  
  
P.S. sorry about any typos and grammar mistakes I'm not the best writer 


	3. Chapter 2: Headquarters

Chapter 2 ~ The Headquarters  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he woke was the sound of voices, however they were too quiet for him to understand what was being said. When he opened his eyes he found himself in bed in an unfamiliar room. It was rather dark, which he thanks the heavens for as he had a blinding headache, he moaned quietly. 'Where was he? Last thing I remember is.ooohhhh, they must have taken me somewhere and healed m-'  
  
"Harry?" He heard Remus' voice say "Harry, can you hear."  
  
"No, I can't hear you Remus I'm actually dead like I wanted to be." Harry answered sarcastically.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore said ignoring the sarcasm.  
  
"Like shit, Thank-you very much."  
  
"Well that's not very surprising considering the damage you did to yourself."  
  
Harry just grunted and replied, "I hope your not expecting me to thank you."  
  
Remus, who was obviously annoyed by Harry's rudeness, began to yell at him, "What the hell do you think you were trying to pull out there.were you trying to get yourself killed-"  
  
"That was the idea."  
  
Remus paid no attention whatsoever to this comment and continued his rant, "Are you stupid? Stabbing yourself in the middle of the street like that! Do you realise how much you worried us-"  
  
"Be quiet, Remus, I have a horrible headache and you're not making it any better. And don't try to pull that bullshit about caring about me."  
  
Dumbledore's reasonable voice cut in before Remus could yell at Harry anymore, "Harry, if we didn't care about you we would of left you on the street to die."  
  
"Yeah right, you couldn't let your little saviour die now could you. Who would protect your sorry asses then?"  
  
"Well Harry, if we cared about you as much as you seem to think we certainly would not have stayed by your bedside for almost three days without sleeping or eating from worry." Dumbledore continued.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest this but could think of nothing to say so after a few moments he shut his mouth. While Harry was trying to find something to say, Dumbledore had turned to Remus and asked, "Can I have a few minutes with Harry alone, I have something to say. Why don't you go tell Poppy that he's awake." Remus looked about to protest, but then he looked into his eyes, sighed slightly and left.  
  
Once Remus had left Harry's eyes fixed themselves solely on Dumbledore, who had wearily sat down into a chair at his bedside. When he looked up onto Harry his eyes looked so pained that Harry almost flinched. "Were you not listening to me at the end of last year Harry? May-be you just did not believe me, remember I said that I cared about didn't I? I cared about you so much that I risked the whole wizardry world because of it. (Her, he sighed sadly) I don't think you realise how much it hurt me not to talk to you, to not look at you when you looked towards me. Child, you not have noticed yet but you are more than just a student to me, you're like the grandchild I never had. well, may-be great-grandchild (some of the twinkle returned to his eyes). When I saw what you were about to do, I was so scared I couldn't even move to stop you. You almost didn't make it you know Harry, the whole time I could barely think I was so worried. I don't know how many times Minerva tried to convince to get some rest, but I simply couldn't leave you. I want you to remember Harry that you can always come to me, even if you just want to talk to somebody or get away from everybody. Now, child I think I had better let a certain werewolf in before he breaks down the door (chuckles lightly). I want you to go straight to sleep after Remus talks to you, I'll answer your questions in the morning, for now I'm going to get some much needed sleep." Dumbledore kissed Harry lightly on the forehead and walked out the door leaving it slightly ajar for Remus. Harry stared after him in shock.no one had ever told him they cared about him so much since his parents died.  
  
He was snapped out of his shock by Moony's voice practically whispering, "Harry? Can I talk to you I promise not yell or anything." Harry still dumbstruck nodded his head not saying anything. Remus sighed slightly with relief before sitting down on the edge of his bed and holding onto his hand. "Do you hurt too much anywhere? Can I get you something? Are you comfortable?" Lupin asked quickly in one breath.  
  
"I'm fine Remus, calm down." Harry said.  
  
Remus studied him silently for a few moments as though trying to find something wrong before nodding to himself in satisfaction and continuing. "Harry you have to promise me you'll never do that again, I almost died when I thought I'd lost you. If you ever feel the pressures to much talk to me or anyone, just do something to help make it better. Harry I'm so sorry I couldn't take you from the Dursleys believe me I tried, I didn't give up until three years of being denied. The Ministry didn't believe a werewolf could possibly care for a child, let alone Harry Potter! If I had thought that you were being treated as badly as you were I would have come and got you in one second, Ministry be damned! You're my nephew in all ways but blood, and I love you. That also means that I feel responsible for your well being, and if you ever do that again that means I'm failing you. Always remember Harry that I'm proud of you, just like your parents would be if they were here. We're both obviously tired so I think it's time for me to go to my room, and you go to sleep I'll see you in the morning."  
  
With that he stood and made to walk out of the room, but before he could make it Harry said, "Thanks Moony, Goodnight."  
  
"Your welcome Prongs Jr. Sleep tight."  
  
Harry soon fell asleep and for the first time in weeks did not dream that everything was his fault.  
  
(A/N: Enough mush for now) °o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°  
  
The next morning Harry woke to the sound of voice once again. This time he did not make sound and pretended to still be asleep while he listened.  
  
"He has enough to worry about without this added on Albus," what sounded like Remus said.  
  
"But he must be prepared for the worst. Constant Vigilance!" Someone growled out; 'Must be Moody' he thought.  
  
"He already has so much pressure on his shoulders, it's a wonder he hasn't cracked before now, you paranoid fool!" Remus said.  
  
"Just because your paranoid, doesn't mean you aren't being followed." Was Moody's retort.  
  
"Albus, you can't honestly be considering it at a time like this!" came Remus' desperate reply.  
  
"Remus, it's because things are how they are that I am considering this. Harry must be trained, no matter how much I dislike it." Dumbledore sighed. "You know that I'd be the first person to take this burden from Harry if I could, but unfortunately that's not possible."  
  
Harry having quite enough of being spoken about behind his back decided that it was time to speak up. "And what if I refuse to. Weren't you people listening, go save your own arses 'cause I'm not doing it for you anymore."  
  
They all turned towards the bed surprised to see he was awake. "Harry, I know you don't like this, to be perfectly honest neither do I, but you must listen to reason. Whether or you prepare yourself for this Voldemort will attack, and he will try to kill you. We just want you to be prepared so you'll live to have the life you deserve." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You think I'll ever get to live life like I want to? Even if I do live and defeat Voldemort, I will be constantly in the spotlight, hounded by the press, I won't be able to go anywhere, do anything without people stopping and starring at me like an attraction in the zoo!" Harry replied.  
  
"Harry you know there's no help for that, we must play with the cards Fate has dealt us." Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"I may have to play the cards Fate dealt me, but Fate's a bitch and decided to pick on me this time, I think she's stacked the cards in this particular game and I'm folding."  
  
"Harry I know it seems hard at the moment, but as you rise up to the challenge you'll find it will get easier." Remus said softly.  
  
"You put people on a pedestal, sooner or later they're going to fall and your expectations fall with them." Harry said and then turned his back to them.  
  
Suddenly a bucketful of icy water was dropped onto him, Harry spun around and demanded, "What the hell was that!" Both Remus and Dumbledore were staring at Moody with gaping mouths, obviously waiting for an explanation as well.  
  
Moody shrugged and then glared at Harry, "Until you decide to grow up and start training like you need to, I and whoever else I can convince to in the order will continually cursed or attack you. When you decide you are willing to start learning how to defend yourself and attack in return then we'll stop. Hope you enjoy your time, and remember you can't just wait until you go to Hogworts, I'll be there too." Moody growled and then stomped out of the room, but not before he had turned Harry's hair pink first.  
  
"You're actually going to let him do that?" he asked the two remaining men, outraged.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but we can't stop him. You'll have to do the training or live with it," Remus said.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
And so for the next two and a half weeks Harry put up with the constant attacks; and while he managed to avoid or dodge many of them he was still hit too much for his liking.  
  
It was quite amazing that Harry remained so adamant about his decision after being turned pink, oranges, green, purple, and every other colour of the rainbow. Along with having every classic prank in the book pulled on him, and when Remus joined in on this (for his own good of course) it got ten times worse, as the pranks were on a larger scale, harder to detect, and lasted longer. Harry finally realised why the Marauders were considered the best pranksters in school history. That wasn't all either he had been changed in to almost any animal imaginable (penguin, poodle, turtle, sea cucumber), he had things constantly following him around hitting him (snowballs, water balloons, paint balloons, fake slimy frogs) and still Harry stubbornly refused to fight back or start training. And though Harry remain the appearance of being totally unflappable, inside he was seething, 'How dare they do this, just because I won't do exactly what they want.'  
  
As he was walking down to the Hall (kinda like the Great Hall of the Order of the Phoenix, everyone gathers there) one afternoon trying to avoid the traps set out for him he heard people talking and stopped to listen hoping it would help him avoid any future pranks. Interestingly enough they seemed to be talking about him, "I'm really quite impressed he's lasted this long, I can't imagine be able to for this long." Someone stated.  
  
"He is stubborn" Remus agreed, "He must get that from Lily, he has her temper too."  
  
"What temper I never once saw Lily Potter angry" Minerva McGonagall declared.  
  
"That's just the thing she rarely got angry, but when she did watch out! She could have you piss scared in seconds! Weird thing is she almost never got scared if it was her they were insulting, only if it was someone she cared about, or if someone was in danger."  
  
At least we won't have to teach him much about dodging or seeing attacks before they happen." Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
  
Then Snape spoke up; "I don't see why you expect Potter to be able to do anything so important. He messes up with the simplest of things, rather like his father. Anyway he's probably to frightened of duelling the Dark Lord again. He's just as bad as his father cocky and arrogant, thinks himself above everyone, considered rules bellow him. As long as he was happy nothing else mattered!"  
  
And that was it, during Snapes' rant he had failed to notice all the plates and knives and forks rattling, the tables and chairs gradually began to spin and anything glass slowly started to crack and explode. Everyone else did, and quickly tried to hush him but it was too late. In an explosion of colour and light everything changed. They walls of the Hall had changed into different murals on each side; one had a group of talking dogs playing poker while making insults and snide comments about the people in the room. The second had a Large cat (looking rather similar to McGonagalls animagus form) cackling evilly while trying to catch a fish (looked an awful lot like Snape) from its bowl, while it swam around yelling, squealing (if a fish can do that), and cursed loudly. They third had blues sky and green grass painted on with flowers and lollypops dancing around singing 'Sunshine, lollypops, and rainbows' (hope you recognise that song). Finally the last wall were there had formally been a majestic picture of a fiery phoenix, now had a large painting of a fried chicken rolling around with gold letters above it stating 'Order of the Fried Chicken.' The people had also been effected some of the effects included: Dumbledore had a pink braided beard, pink hair in braided pigtails at the side of his head. His robes turned pink with flashing purple poodles on them.  
  
Remus was dressed as a blonde hair blue eyed, 50's style housewife with an apron on saying 'Kiss the Werewolf,' and any one who came within 3 feet would do just that. A Feminine voice was also included.  
  
Moody charmed to look like a 16th century English pirate complete with annoying talking parrot (often screeching Constant Vigilance!), eye patch, wooden leg, and he was charmed to often say such stereotypical phrases like "arrr" and "Blow me down"  
  
Tonks, who had changed Harry into the sea cucumber, was transfigured into a three-foot amoeba, which changed into various florescent colours every five seconds. Above her water tank was a sign stating 'See, Water Cucumbers aren't the most pathetic creatures in the sea, I AM!'  
  
Flitwick was charmed to look and act like Dopey of the Seven Dwarfs.  
  
Snape was turned red and gold and three buckets full of slime (same colour) was dumped onto him. He then had bars of soap and bottles of shampoo constantly hitting him and following him around; and a sign was flashing above him saying, 'I'm a slimy, greasy git! Could someone please tell me how to wash my hair and bathe? I've never done so, and don't know how!' All the while singing 'Splish, Splash (I was taking a bath).'  
  
(A/N: you know that song? O well if you don't, you get the picture. And if you recognise any of the pranks, sorry I didn't mean to)  
  
Everyone looked around in shock; it was completely silent then about fifty small flashes went off from cameras found strategically positioned around the room. Harry could not hold it in any longer and burst out into hysterical laughter, he was the only one not effected by the changes. Every face in the Hall turned to look at him, totally flabbergasted. Harry looked up towards Remus and said, "I guess you were right Moony. I don't get angry often, but you don't want to be around when I do!" Everyone continued to stare at the laughing boy in shock and then Dumbledore started to lightly chuckle, and soon everyone but Snape and Tonks had joined in. (Tonks can't laugh she's an amoeba, for gods sake!)  
  
After a few minutes Dumbledore looked towards Harry and stated through his laughter, "Well, Harry I guess you've finally decided to start your training then." His only answer was harder laughter and a slight nod from the boy in question who had now collapsed, clutching his side, tears of laughter runny down his face.  
  
(A/N: Six whole pages!!! Almost 3000 words!!! Holy Shit!!! That's the longest chapter I've every written! Hell, because of this it's the longest story I've ever written! And it's not even done yet!!! Please READ and REVIEW)  
  
Evening light 


	4. Chapter 3: Summer Holidays

Chapter 3: Summer Holidays  
  
The rest of the holidays past in a blur of training and jokes; eventually Harry found himself no longer felt everything thing Voldemort did to be his fault. After many conversations with both Remus and Dumbledore, Harry began to recognise that he could not stop bad things from happening. Through these chats with his professors he found himself becoming closer and closer to them. Professor Dumbledore was no longer just his headmaster, he had become a mentor, grandfather, and friend all in one, Remus was now a favourite uncle and best friend mixed together; and it was obvious to everyone besides Harry that they had developed similar feelings towards him. In fact because of the intensive training Harry had been going through many of the Order members had come to see him as a kind of adopted little brother. Slowly, Harry's fierce loyalty, determination and natural skills brought him respect, while his refreshing humour, hope, mischievous side and the never dimming light in his eyes drew him into the hearts of almost all of them. Without a doubt most of the order would give their lives for this boy who had suddenly made his way into their lives. After 'The Prank' as it had been dubbed, no one dared anger Harry for weeks, of course that could have been that most of the effects stayed for close to three weeks afterwards. Tonks turned back from an amoeba 2 hours later though she still had the sign over her head and was flashing different bright colours. Most of the charms were taken off Flitwick though he often had little spurts of Dopey-ness, The Hall and the rest of the order members remain how they were for the entire duration of their 'punishment.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day after the prank Harry was called down to Dumbledore's office to discuss what he would be taught. "Fizzing Whizzbees, chocolate frogs, blood pops." Harry had been standing in front of the stone gargoyle trying to guess the password for fifteen minutes and was getting rather sick running through all the candies in existence.  
  
"It's candy apples," said someone behind him. Harry quickly spun around and came face to face with a rather amused looking Remus.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Only five, maybe ten minutes," Remus answered cheerfully, Harry in annoyance. Remus sensing he was in danger of being attacked again, hurriedly said, "Well lets go on up, Albus is probably waiting."  
  
Harry glared at him for a moment before starting up the stairs. "You know Moony you look quite good like that, would you like it if I kept you like that for the next six months." Harry commented grinning evilly, noticing for the first time that Remus still had not been able to find the counter- curse for his prank.  
  
Remus looked shocked for a moment before stuttering, "Y-you w-w-wouldn't do th-that to me would you, H-harry?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I guess it depends on whether or not you continue to bother me, now doesn't it?" Harry said happily. He then bounded up the rest of the steps, leaving a very nervous Remus Lupin behind.  
  
Harry walked through the door after knocking and being told to "Come in" and looked towards a smiling Dumbledore sitting behind his desk popping a lemon drop or two into his mouth. "Lemon Drop Harry? They're really quite lovely. Hello Remus, are you feeling well? You look rather pale." Harry snorted slightly, trying not to laugh outrageously at Remus' terrified face whenever he looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get right down to it. Sit down Harry, we must discuss precisely what you will be learning this summer, after that amazing prank. I must admit I haven't seen something quite that funny in years. Actually since one of the Marauders pranks backfired on them." Here Remus paled even more, and Dumbledore chuckled cheerfully. "Well then, you will be studying occlumency, wandless magic, and any other rare talents you may have with me; Animagus, and advanced transfiguration with our dear Professor McGonagall, Potions you will have to study by yourself as your potions professor is still quite mad about the prank. However, you may come to Remus or I if you are having any problems, though I don't know how much help we'll be as neither of us are particularly talented in that field. If I remember correctly, Remus once totally destroyed potions lab six when he was your age; the dungeons were flooded for weeks afterwards." Remus flushed slightly at the memory, "Anyway, duelling, advanced defence against the Dark Arts, and charms will be taught by Remus, Alastor, and professor Flitwick. And you will be put into the order physical training program to improve your fitness. I think for now that's quite enough, though more may be added later if needed. We'll start tomorrow; here's your schedule. Be sure to be on time. Now go get some rest, you'll need to have your wits about you tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded, and stood up to leave. "Oh, and Harry?" Dumbledore called to him just as he walked towards the door. "I really must give you my complements, these robes are absolutely charming, though I do think the hair is a little much." Harry nodded quickly ran out of the room, where he promptly burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so Harry's training began. By mid August Harry's studies were going quite well. Dumbledores' lessons were becoming easier and easier to do, and they were continuing onto more advanced practises. Lessons with Remus were by far Harry's best; he seemed to have a definite talent for these subjects. It also seemed that Harry was actually rather good at potions when Professor Snape was not marking him. In transfiguration they would soon be finished the theory part of animagus transformations and would be seeing if Harry had any forms, and if so, what they were. Physical training was quite hard at first, though he had an edge due to many quidditch practices, but gradually it got easier. While Harry did not have huge muscles, he had formed quite a good build; he now had a lean, but muscular, swimmers body. Moody had insisted on permanently fixing his eyesight, so he no longer had to worry about loosing or breaking his glasses. Thanks to a proper diet, he had grown a few inches and reached a height of 5'10". For the most part, Harry was happy with his life at the moment, and while he still felt rather down whenever he thought of Sirius or the prophecy, his talks with Dumbledore and Remus had helped him accept these obstacles in his life.  
  
As Harry looked into the mirror one night, he could hardly believe it, he now bore very little resemblance to the scrawny, angry, depressed boy he had been when he first came. The order members were amazed by the sight as well; they couldn't believe this young man with bright shining eyes was the same boy that had tried to commit suicide just over a month and a half ago.  
  
Exactly two weeks before the start of term Dumbledore and Remus walked into Harry's room and shook him awake, "Harry, child, it's time to get up, I have something for you, wake up child, rise and shine!"  
  
Harry rolled over and groaned, "I'll rise but I refuse to shine." He mumbled, Remus laughter was muffled by the fist he had shoved in his mouth only moments before. Slowly he was coaxed awake and sat up, looking curiously at his headmaster, "What is it? Why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said brightly, "I thought you might want to read your O.W.L. results right away, but if you'd rather, I can leave and you can see them later."  
  
At the mention of the test results Harry sat straight up, wide away, and started to shift nervously. "N-no, it's alright I'll read them now."  
  
Dumbledore smiled encouragingly; "I thought so. Harry calm down I'm sure you did fine."  
  
Harry gulped and nodded not reassured in the least, 'What if he failed? Everyone would be so disappointed.' With shaking hands he took the letter from Dumbledore and slit the envelope bringing out a piece of folded parchment with read:  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results-  
  
Student: Potter, Harry James Age: 15 House: Gryffindor  
  
Transfiguration: Theory: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Theory: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Average  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Theory: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Theory: Average, Practical: Poor  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology: Average  
  
Potions: Theory: Outstanding, Practical: Outstanding  
  
Divination: Average  
  
Total: Outstanding-8, Exceeds Expectations-1, Average-4, Poor-1.  
  
Well done Mr. Potter, Professor C. Tofty, Department of Wizarding Examinations Authority, Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry sat slack-jawed, he couldn't believe he had done so well on the exams, he had expected much worse. Dumbledore and Remus, who had read the results over each of his shoulders, simultaneously said, "Congratulations Harry!" and "Bloody hell! You got outstanding in Potions!" while patting him on the on the back and beaming proudly. Harry smiled happily and thanked them.  
  
Dumbledore then said, "Well done Harry! Now, to include your extra classes into your schedule this year, Harry, you have to drop three of the classes you were previously taking. I'd like you to consider which ones you need least and tell me so I can arrange what books and supplies you'll need this year.  
  
After thinking for a few moments, Harry decided, "I'd like to drop Divination, Astronomy, and History of Magic, please."  
  
"Just what I thought you'd choose, so I took the liberty of writing out the supplies you'll need ahead of time. How about you go with Remus, Moody, and Tonks to get what you need and any other books and things you'd like today." Harry nodded.  
  
(A/N: I really don't feel like writing about Diagon Alley, so I'm not going to! Harry is still in contact with his friends, but there been nothing important in their letters; oh and Harry had a small birthday party and got a bunch of presents from everyone, I did not forget about his birthday) End Chapter  
  
Evening light  
  
P.S. I probably won't be writing as often from now on, I have school and the only reason I've written so much lately is because my Internet has been down s I can't read. 


	5. Chapter 4: Going Home

Chapter 4: Going Home  
  
"There's nothing you can do to change the past, you can only work to  
  
make the future better."  
  
Harry woke up one sunny morning and with a start realised it was September 1st and he would be at Hogwarts later that day. After getting dressed into his new Muggle clothes he got on the same day he went to Diagon Alley, Harry went down to the Hall to eat some breakfast. When he walked in everyone was chatting happily, some discussing new missions, family, friends, Hogwarts, and whatever came to mind. The few that noticed him waved slightly or smiled at him, which he returned with a bright smile. Harry walked over towards Remus who was waving him over and sat down between him and Dumbledore, who was talking to Snape on his other side.  
  
"Good morning Moony!"  
  
"Hey Harry, you seem happy today. Excited to get to Hogwarts?" Remus asked, pleased to see Harry smiling so much.  
  
"Of course Remus, I can't wait to get home!" Harry said practically bouncing in his seat. Dumbledore and Remus beamed at Harry's choice of words, happy he considered Hogwarts his home. After all 'Home is where the heart is' and your heart is where your family and friends are.  
  
Suddenly Harry noticed his clothes had changed from blue jeans and a white shirt, to red and gold and the words 'I luv Gryffindor' across them. He looked at his clothes for a few moments before turning slowly to Remus who had frozen with his wand still pointed towards him.  
  
"Remus? Did you just do what I thought you did?" Harry asked warningly.  
  
He swallowed nervously before replying, "Y-yes. Bu-but I wasn't trying to prank you, I was aiming for Severus!" by now people had noticed Harry's new look and were waiting to see what he'd do to Remus.  
  
"Nevertheless, what have I always said about pranking me?"  
  
"That I do it at my own risk and I'll regret it." Remus said starting to fidget a little  
  
"Yep, so what should you be doing by now?" Harry said.  
  
Remus waved his wand and Harry's clothes went back too normal, then said in a pleading voice, "Grovelling at your feet?"  
  
"Nope," Harry shook his head.  
  
"Begging for mercy?"  
  
"Nuhuh, though it does sound rather amusing." People were beginning to chuckle. Harry had to admit it was rather funny. Seeing a fully trained wizard, who often goes on missions, which he could get killed on, looking so panicked because he accidentally pranked a sixteen-year-old wizard.  
  
"R-running?" He said meekly.  
  
"That's it! I suggest you start soon, you've wasted precious time, and you wouldn't want me to think up any more ideas for my revenge now would you?"  
  
"I'm really starting to see your Slytherin side Harry." And with that he vaulted over the table and ran as fast as he could out of the Hall amid the laughter of the other Order members.  
  
Dumbledore turned towards Harry and said amusement evident in his voice, "Congratulations Harry! You've earned the respect of the other Order members in the short time you've been here. Quite impressive really, they're notoriously hard to faze. You have even managed to surprise me, and that's quite a feat."  
  
"Yeah, that was really funny. I should show you the pictures of your face sometime. I've never seen someone look so befuddled! I wonder if you can even remember the last time you were surprised, Mr. I-know-everything." Harry said.  
  
At that everyone sitting close by snorted or laughed outright, including Snape, though he did look rather mad at laughing at something a Potter said.  
  
"Actually you're quite right, I really can't recall being surprised. That's an amazing achievement young man." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, not even acknowledging the implied insult. "I'm rather amazed you were able to do it." Truthfully Harry did amaze the headmaster with how strong he was physically, mentally, and magically. He'd rarely, if ever met such a wonderful boy in all his years.  
  
Harry laughed even harder when he heard this, like Dumbledore completely ignoring the small insult shot towards him. By the time they were through laughing they were both gasping for breath, holding stitches in his side, and leaning on each so they would not fall to the floor. The order members looked at them in amazement, as they continued to smile and chuckle lightly, you would have sworn they were grandfather and grandson, well.maybe great-grandfather.  
  
When Harry looked up he noticed everyone looking towards them. "What are you all looking at?" he asked curiously.  
  
A person he didn't recognise answered, "If I didn't know better I would have said you two were related. Being slightly insane must come with being brilliant and powerful." When she realised what she had just said she flushed red and clapped her hand over her mouth, stuttering apologies every once and awhile.  
  
Harry and Albus however, just looked at each other and began to laugh again. Once they were able to speak again they were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. "It's quite alright, young lady, no harm done. In fact I found it quite enlightening." As he was saying this Harry stood behind him imitating his words and gestures perfectly. All the people began to laugh again; it was amazing how much the sixteen-year-old looked like the old professor. Dumbledore soon realised that people were no longer paying attention to him but something behind him and were laughing; "Now what's so funny" he slowly turned around to see the source of their amusement. He found Harry still imitating him, and stared at how well the boy was able to do it. He seemed to know exactly what he would say and do. When Harry noticed Albus had turned around to see what was happening, he quickly sat with an innocent look on his face, though hints of laughter could be seen in his eyes. 'I've been spending way too much time with the boy' he thought to himself; and yet he couldn't help but think that he enjoyed every moment of it. "Hmmm. I must be getting predictable in my old age; must do something about that, now don't I."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about professor." Harry said, the picture of innocence.  
  
"No, no, of course you don't." Albus said, his eyes twinkling brightly. He was going to miss this; he hadn't had such a fun summer or felt so young in years.  
  
Harry turned towards his mentor and asked, "How am I getting to King's Cross this year, sir?"  
  
"Call me Albus when we're not around others, Harry." Dumbl.er, Albus said. "And as to your question, you won't be."  
  
"Huh?" Harry said stupidly, "Then how am I to get to Hogwarts."  
  
"You'll be coming with me and the rest of the teachers, this year, as well as the order members that will be protecting the school."  
  
"Oh, do you reckon the trains not safe then?" Harry asked, slightly worried for his friends' welfare.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that just a precaution so that you'll arrive safely. Anyway it is rather pointless when you can just arrive with us." Albus said, then added with a tinge of humour in his voice, "Don't worry we won't bore you too much. We'll be taking a portkey or two."  
  
"Portkey?" Harry asked, though Harry would take one if necessary they still made him nervous.  
  
Despite Harry's best efforts, Dumbledore still noticed and was a little worried. He had hoped Harry had got over his anxiousness when using portkeys, not that he could blame him. "Don't worry I made these ones myself, and there are several charms to prevent people from tampering with them." He whispered while squeezing Harry's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~  
  
For the next few hours Harry lounged around the Hall talking to different people. Just before 6:30 that evening Dumbledore looked at his odd pocket watch that only he seemed to understand, and called for their attention. "Pardon me everyone, but I believe it is almost time for those of us going to Hogwarts to depart, please shrink your belongings and follow me to the 'In & Out' room." Dumbledore turned towards Harry and said, "Come along now Harry, we must be off, there are things to discuss before the feast." Before leading everyone out of the Hall still chatting amiably to Harry.  
  
They soon came upon a door labelled 'In & Out' in fancy gold writing. "Alright everyone we'll be going in groups, Any one besides Harry who does not know their group please raise their hand." Dumbledore said, no one lifted his or her hand. "Good, good. Now, if you please group one please go first; and don't forget to shut the door tight behind you." A group of around six people stepped towards the room and nodded at Dumbledore. They all walked into the room and shut the door behind them; there was a flash of light and Harry jumped back slightly, and the people closest to him chuckled a little while a light blush covered his cheeks. This continued for the next ten groups until Harry and Dumbledore were the only ones left. "Well, better get on with it Harry." Harry nodded though he was still a little unsure. "There's nothing to worry about, child, we'll just walk in and then before you can say 'pink braided beard' we'll be in my office." Harry laughed lightly and took a step towards the door. When he went inside he noticed it was a rather large room but was empty aside from a clock on the far wall. As soon as he registered this Dumbledore came in and shut the door behind him and in a flash of light they disappeared.  
  
Harry felt a familiar pulling sensation behind his navel and for a moment panicked then in another flash of light he found himself safely in Dumbledores office; though he was breathing slightly faster than normal  
  
Dumbledore quickly got Harry into a seat asking if he was okay and tried to calm him down before he started to hyperventilate, worry was evident in his eyes. Harry slowly returned to normal state and quickly assured Dumbledore that he would be fine. "I'm sorry we had to go that way Harry, but there was no other choice, if there had been we would have taken it."  
  
"I had to face this fear sometime, better now than in an emergency I guess." Harry said though he was still a little pale.  
  
"I'm proud of you Harry many people would refuse to use them and then in an emergency they would be in quite a predicament. Always remember; never lose faith for without it all the hopes of the world account for nothing. Now are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine 'cept for this bloody headache.Honestly, if it's my head Voldemort wants, then he can take it. Quite frankly, it's driving me crazy." Harry said waspishly.  
  
Dumbledore laughed merrily, and walked towards one of his many cupboards and pulled out a potion. "Here you go, child. It'll help." Harry gratefully took it and quickly drank it all, grimacing at the taste.  
  
"Betcha Snape made that." He said.  
  
"Why yes he did, how did you know?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye told Harry he knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Anyway, about your schedule it's rather full I'm not sure how much time you'll have for extra activities and solving mysteries this year. But I am not going to make any choices for you, Your lifetime ban from quidditch has been lifted, and you will continue your order training as well as the courses you have decided to take. Occlumency lessons will continue with me, though with how well your doing I doubt you'll need them much longer." Dumbledore said. "And don't forget you can continue to fly, even when you're not on the team."  
  
"I doubt I'll be playing quidditch this year, I do want some time to breathe this year."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I thought that would be your decision," he looked at his pocket watch, "We should be going, don't want to be late now do we. And Harry, don't hesitate to come to my office just to talk or relax; not to mention I happen to be quite fond of exploding snap, none of the other professors seem to enjoy it though."  
  
"I'll be sure to come by whenever I need some words of wisdom."  
  
"Ahh, wisdom a wonderful thing that comes from experience, and experience comes from a lack thereof." Dumbledore said happily.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they walked into the entrance the Harry saw the last of the students going into the Great Hall and hurried to catch up with them. He scanned the Gryffindor table for his friends, then spotted them at the far end of the table looking around worriedly. Neville was sitting nearby also looking slightly worried. Harry walked up behind them and said, "Hey, what are you so worried about?"  
  
They simultaneously jumped and spun around swiftly, Harry chuckled a little at their faces but before he could comment on their faces his breath was knock out of him by Hermione. "Harry! Where have you been, when you weren't on the train we thought something had happe-!" She stopped as though realising something, "My Goodness Harry you look so different!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Order training does that to a person." Harry said.  
  
Ron finally shut his gaping mouth and said "Hay mate, alright?"  
  
"Uh huh, it was actually kinda fun, and I pranked all the order people it was hilarious. I tried to figure out who was the Defense teacher this year, but they wouldn't tell me. Said it would be a good surprise. As long as it's not Snape or Umbridge. "  
  
"You're so lucky, you learnt so much during the summer! I wish I could've." Hermione said.  
  
Harry turned to a groaning Ron at his side, "You feeling okay Ron?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Hungry, sooo hungry." His friend answered massaging his stomach.  
  
"Honestly Ron I'm starting to think the only way to get through to you is your stomach." Hermione said as she tried to get him to stop moaning pitifully. "You're setting a bad example."  
  
"Really, if you think the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you're aiming to high." Ron said.  
  
"I don't want your heart I want you to grow up a little and set a proper example."  
  
"Oh, well at least I'm not reading books constantly, and actually have fun every once and awhile."  
  
"Books are the quietest and most constant of friends; they are the most accessible and wisest of counsellors, and the most patient of teachers." Hermione said before shushing Ron as McGonagall came in with the first years and set the sorting hat on the stool.  
  
The hat seemed to straighten up a little before singing it's annual song and sorting the new, rather pale, students. Just as the students had finished being sorted Dumbledore stood, smiled and looked around as though he would like nothing more than to welcome each and everyone of them individually. But instead he settled for cheerfully saying, "Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. Now I know many of you are hoping this old man would shut his hole and let you all eat; but I'm afraid there are things that must be said first. Once again I must remind students that no magic is to be performed in the corridors and to review the list of ill-favoured items in Mr. Filch's office. And despite popular belief the Forbidden forest is forbidden. Quite shocking really, isn't it? " He briefly looked towards Harry and his friends and winked when he grinned up at him. "And, of course I must introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Remus Lupin. I believe that is all for now and I'm sure you've heard enough of my babbling; so let's eat!"  
  
Ron gave a small whoop and then quickly dug into the feast before them. The others soon joined him though not eating quite as much or as fast. Before they knew it the plates had cleared and they all climbed sleepily up to their dormitories yawning often.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The next morning Harry was waiting for Hermione and Ron to come down to the common room so they could get to the Great Hall for breakfast and see their schedules. "'Morning Ron,"  
  
"Morning Harry." Ron said to Harry. "Y'know what's taking Hermione so long?"  
  
"Nope she's usually the first one down."  
  
A few minutes later Hermione came grumbling down the steps with a scowl on her face. "You alright Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." She said, "It's just if there is one thing I dislike about Hogwarts it is the uniforms. I mean, why must we wear these stupid neckties! How intelligent is it to start the day by tying a little noose around your neck? Then, there are these skirts! They're not very practical are they; let's see you learn to fly a broom or duel in on without showing the world your knickers!"  
  
"I guess you have a point," Harry conceded, then hoping to cheer her up said, "Let's go down to breakfast, I'm sure McGonagall will be handing out our timetables soon."  
  
It worked, Hermione face lit up and she began to rush them towards the Great hall, all the while talking at a very fast rate about what she hoped they would learn this year.  
  
As they sat down at the table Ron immediately asked Harry if he was allowed to play Quidditch this year. "Yeah I am, but-"  
  
"Oh that's great, we'll be sure to wi-"  
  
"Ron! I'm allowed but I'm not going to! I just don't have time."  
  
"What? Make time Harry! It's Quidditch!" Ron spluttered.  
  
Before Harry could answer Ron Professor McGonagall came up behind him and gave them their timetables for the year. "Damn Harry, Divination first thing. What a way to start the year. Oh well at least we don't have to take potions anymore." Ron said before looking over Harry's shoulder and exclaiming. "Harry! What the bloody hell, why are you taking classes like duelling and animagus. we don't even get the chance to take those!"  
  
"Ron, I'm number one on Voldemorts hit list. The order seems to think I'm important to the war effort so I have to take special classes."  
  
"Oh that's just great. My god you almost got as many OWLs as Hermione! Probably got one of your adoring fans to help you with that! Dumbledores Golden Boy is getting even more special treatment. I bet your loving that, all the attention you're getting!" Ron yelled at a stunned Harry, his face going redder by the second. "Bet that's what you wanted the whole time, huh? More bloody attention! Oh no, it's not enough to be the Boy Who Lived, now you gotta be specially trained, because you're just sooo important!" By now Ron had gotten he attention of the whole hall, and everyone including the teachers was gaping at him; under any other circumstances it would have been highly amusing. Ron took a deep breath preparing to continue his tirade, when Hermione stood up and SMACK. Ron staggered from the force behind her slap, and looked toward her shock evident on his face.  
  
Hermione who by now had an expression of pure fury on her face glared at Ron witheringly, "You git! What the hell are you thinking, you stupid, petty, jealous fool! You know Harry hates the attention he gets more than anything! Why can't you get over this pathetic jealousy and be thankful for what you have! I can't believe you ever considered Harry your best friend, as you obviously know nothing about him. You probably don't even think of him as Harry do you? Just the By-Who-Bloody-Lived! Yeah, its soo wonderful being Harry Potter isn't it, he has to take these courses because he's number one on Voldemorts hit list, are you still jealous that you don't get to take them Ron? You don't deserve to know Harry, you should consider yourself lucky he spoke to you after our forth year! You stupid prat!"  
  
"Fine I knew you'd take his side. You always do, after all he's Harry Potter he must be right!" Ron said before storming out of the Hall. Leaving Harry glued to his seat starring where he had previously been sitting. 


	6. Chapter 5: Back Home

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews!!! And sorry for the wait. I went on vacation for two weeks and forgot to tell you guys. From now on it will be longer between updates with school starting and I'm going to try to plan out everything before continuing. And I'm not in a rush to finish it in the first place, as I have until J.K. Rowling decides to finish the nest book anyway.  
  
P.S. Devony Rose. thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews I luv your stories too!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Once Harry had finally gained control of his body again, he looked towards Hermione to find her glaring at everyone who was watching the scene and muttering angrily to herself. Then with a jolt Harry finally realised what Ron, his supposed best friend, had just yelled at him. Harry stiffly stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall scowling fiercely.  
  
Hermione who had looked up worriedly when Harry stood, watched him leave anxiously, realising that after all Harry had been through recently that and the training he had just received, that Ron would now have to face Harry's temper. Something no sane person ever wanted to do, especially when Harry didn't have quidditch to take his mind of things. "Oh dear" she said to herself.  
  
"*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*" "*"  
  
After Harry had left the great hall he stomped up to the Gryffindor common room to collect the books he needed for class that morning. As he stormed into the sixth year dormitory he found Ron sitting on his bed looking at his shoes worriedly. When Harry walked in he looked up apprehensively as Harry walked by ignoring him completely. "Harry, look I'm sorry for what I said earlier, y'know I didn't mean-"  
  
"Shut up Ron I don't want to hear it." Harry interrupted.  
  
"I don't care, I have to apologi-"  
  
"Ron, I don't give a damn what you want to say, you said it all at breakfast. And after all I am Harry Potter, so I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to, do I?" Harry shot back scathingly.  
  
"Fine, if you want to be that way!" Ron said.  
  
"I do thank you very much. Actually I'm surprised it took this long to happen after all, you probably just acted like my friend to get a piece of the limelight right? I was your way of standing out from your brothers all along wasn't I?" Harry said, before storming out of the dormitories and heading towards his first class. "Ugh.Advanced Potions, can this day get any worse." Harry muttered to himself before resignedly heading towards the dungeons.  
  
When Harry arrived in class he looked around at the class most of which were Slytherins though there were even few of them, he and Hermione were the only Gryffindors in the room. He quickly made his way over to her, slammed his cauldron on the desk angrily before sitting down. The class went surprisingly well, Snape was slightly less nasty towards Harry then before though he still yelled and unjustly took points away from him, Harry could see the respect in his eyes. 'At least the Order training did some good. Hopefully Snape will stay this way.' Harry thought sullenly to himself as he and Hermione made there way out of the class, both silently fuming. Soon Ron would get what he deserved.  
  
The end of the week found Harry sitting at the edge of the lake absorbed in his thoughts, absently throwing random rocks in. Classes had gone surprising well; it seemed the teachers were giving them a same break, due to the stress of their O.W.L.s (well, excluding Snape). It was a relief for Harry that unlike his Order lessons, the teachers had stopped acting like doomsday was upon them, as they were before their exams. Harry heard someone sit beside him with a sigh, and turned to face Remus.er..Professor Lupin.  
  
"What's wrong Harry you seem rather preoccupied lately?" He said  
  
"You mean besides the fact that I just lost my best friend of five years, my godfather, the closest thing I had to a father was recently murdered, that I have a mad murder ass after my blood, have no choice whatsoever in my own life, and that I'm sixteen years old and I have yet to live a day of my life how I'd like to. Nothing, nothing at all." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry you know we can't help the cards fate dealt us. We can only make the best of them." Remus sighed.  
  
"Yes, but if I am not allowed to make any choices how can I make the best out of the situation."  
  
"Have you talked to Dumbledore about this?"  
  
"No, why would Dumbledore care, I'm probably just a tool for him to defeat Voldemort with. He doesn't give a damn." Harry replied curtly.  
  
"Harry! That's not true and you know it. He really does care for you, your practically a grandson in his eyes, I swear that man would do anything to make you happy if he could." Remus answered. "Harry, we all have our own ways of dealing with stress, Hermione loves to disappear into a world of knowledge through books, Albus listens chamber music, you like your father seem to enjoy pranks. You need something besides your studies to concentrate on, something you enjoy. It'll help, if you ever need anything just tell me 'kay? And don't forget to talk with Albus.  
  
As Remus walked away Harry thought about what he said for a few moments before grinning evilly. "Pranks eh? Not a bad idea." Harry then walked back to the school smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes. On the way Harry ran straight into Hermione.  
  
"Oh Harry, I was just looking for you! I hope your not still moping over what Ron said; he's really not worth it. Why are you smiling." Hermione said finally glancing up at his face. "Wait a second, I know that grin. You're planning something!" Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. "What is it? Can I help? Does it have something to do with Ron?" She said in a rush.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione, I mean you are a prefect after all." Harry said  
  
"Oh who cares! Your father was Headboy and he was a marauder for goodness sake! Please Harry let me help!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Alright Hermione, let's go I'll go tell you what I have planned so far then you can help me with the rest and set it up, we gotta make sure we have lots of pictures of this." Harry said grinning.  
  
Hermione smiled, this was the first time she'd seen Harry truly happy lately and with all the things that had happened to him who could blame him for not jumping with joy. She and Harry made their way to a deserted classroom and spent the time talking and planing animatedly before going to set everything up for dinner that night.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
For the first half of dinner everything went on as usual; people were chatting with their friends while stuffing their faces with the food. Then it suddenly went dark as all the candles went out, the teachers and a few students nervously took out their wands. Then with a bang that made everyone including Dumbledore jump in surprise a score of multicoloured fireworks went off forming the words 'We our proud to present for your entertainment, Ron Weasleys Secret Ambition' in sparkling letters. Then a pink swirling mist formed blocking Ron from view, and when it cleared The hall burst into laughter and Ron squealed, even some of the teachers were having trouble keeping straight faces. There stood Ron in a pink ballerina tutu that clashed horribly with his hair and brilliant red face posing while several flashes around the room went off from hidden cameras. Then music began to play and Ron spent the next seven minutes dancing clumsily for the crowd, who roared with laughter. Then in a flash of light Ron was dressed in a grass skirt and coconut bra with flowers around his hair and neck. And as the music changed, Ron hula danced out the hall. The laughter rang through the Hall for at least ten minutes Ron's spectacular departure. As everyone calmed down, Albus stood, his eyes twinkling merrily and praised the pranksters for their wonderful entertainment and creative use of advanced charms. When no one was looking Remus gave Harry and Hermione who were grinning proudly a Thumbs up, and Harry grinned cheekily and winked back while Hermione blushed slightly. Then as everyone was standing up to leave Albus stopped them once again saying, while looking directly at Harry, "Oh, and before I forget, I wonder if we could get some copies of those pictures taken for the yearbook?" Everyone left the Hall still chuckling.  
  
+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+_-+  
  
Over the next week the pranks continued with Ron turning into a bunny hopping around the hall singing about the oh-so-wonderful Easter Bunny, and him loudly proclaiming his love for Snape and various other Slytherins for a whole day, and many other embarrassing situations for Ron. Three days after the first prank a school owl had come into the hall presenting a small package to Professor Dumbledore which when opened proved to be the copies of the pictures taken including one of a shocked Albus Dumbledore. A very rare sight indeed. Along with this came a note saying.  
  
To the Barmy Old Codger,  
  
How'd you like our fun the other day? Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as we did. Well, here are the pictures you asked for; we'll make sure to supply you with more throughout the week.  
  
Tata for now!  
  
Your loveable pranksters.  
  
P.S. I especially like the one of you. it has been an ambition of mine to shock you for years now; looks like I finally succeeded.  
  
As he finished reading the picture mentioned expanded so the all the hall could see and Dumbledore stood amongst the laughter and congratulated the people responsible for their success.  
  
By now most people had guessed Harry and Hermione were responsible for the pranks and were stopping in the corridors to thank them for the wonderful entertainment. Ron too had come to the same conclusion and had tried to retaliate but soon found that each attempt backfired horribly and it was safer not to try to prank a marauders son and his friends. Both Neville and Luna had asked to join them in their fun and were happily accepted in their band of merry pranksters.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
That Saturday Harry made his way to the library to research the importance of bat wings in pain reducing potions. He had already finished two of the three-foot essay, but found he needed more information to finish the last foot. Harry found a book on importance of different ingredients in potions and set to work on his essay. As Harry finished he realised it was only ten minutes until curfew, and hurriedly packed up his work and placed the book back in it's place on the shelf before walking quickly towards the exit. As he was opening the door he noticed something catch the light and turned to see what it was, as he examined the bookshelves contents he found a small silver book. Harry picked it up, looking at it curiously, as he stood book still in hand he remembered the time and shoved the mysterious book in his bag and raced out the library and down the corridors. He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady breathing hard with one minute to spare, which he spent catching enough breath to say the password.  
  
Harry slowly stumbled up to his dormitories not long after and with a tired sigh fell back onto his bed. Just as he was drifting off he remembered the curious book from library was still in his bag, and decided to see what it was about before going to sleep. He soon realised that the outside of the book had strange symbols on it, nothing like any of the ancient runes he had ever seen. Harry ran his finger over the writing as he tried to make sense of it. Why would an ancient runes book be in the Defense section of the library when they were at opposite sides. Then slowly the symbols started to make sense.  
  
Parselmagic  
  
'Parselmagic, what in Merlin's name is that?' Harry thought to himself. 'I guess I might as well read it.' Harry blew the dust off the pages as they crackled apart and started to read.  
  
A guide to Parselmagic:  
  
If you are reading these pages then you have the rare and fascinating gift of being a parselmouth, the ability to talk to snakes. As you are a parselmouth there is a chance you will be able to perform parselmagic, though it is not guaranteed, parselmagic is not an easy branch of magic to learn; however if you are able to it opens a whole new world of possibilities to you. Parselmagic neither dark nor light though the ability to speak parseltongue, the language of the snakes is considered to be evil. It is an ancient and powerful form of magic and while most spells work best in duelling, whether offensive or defensive, there are still other spells that can be used for survival skills (example: conjuring food and water) and other more peaceful reasons.  
  
'Hmmm.this could be the edge I need over ol' Voldie. I'm sure that if he knew about this he would have used it long ago. With this and the order training both muggle and magical, may be I'll actually have a chance of surviving. And with this encouraging thought Harry fell asleep, deciding he would master this form of magic if at all possible. 


End file.
